


Котешки живот

by sadreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cat!AU, Comedy, M/M
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наруто живееше живота, за която всяка котка би си мечтала да има. Ключова дума, живееше. Вече не го живее. Не, вместо това се опитва да попречи на Какаши, този белокоса откачалка, да обарва собственика му, Ирука, и да покажа на Саске, че апартамента  е негов и само той може да си пишка в тоалетната.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Котешки живот

Наруто обичаше живота си.

Ирука беше много повече от това, за което можеше да си мечтае една котка. Грижеше за него всеотдайно и без значение колко уморен бе след работа, винаги намираше време да си поиграе с него или да гали на коленете си, докато не заспи. Не купуваше храна от консерви, а му правеше своя собствена. Тоалетната му винаги бе добре почистена. Когато счупи една саксия с тигрова орхидея (Ирука бе маниак на тема растения и малкия им апартамент бе пълен с тях, не че Наруто се оплакваше), собственика му просто поклати глава и отиде да вземе метла и лопатка за да измете бъркотията. Реагираше така на всяка беля. Имаше всякакви играчки и всевъзможни котешки катерушки, на които можеше и да точи ноктите си. В допълнение, съседите имаха най-красивото женско, персийско коте, което до момента не му обръщаше никакво внимание, въпреки многобройните подаръци, които и бе донесъл Наруто (няколко нещастни буболечки, една любимите си топки и многобройни листенца от цветята на Ирука).

Но оранжевото коте не се отказваше.

И така, живота продължаваше си тече, безгрижен и изпълнен само с хубави неща, оставяйки Наруто да вярва, че и занапред ще е така.

Но не беше.

И за всичко беше виновен новото гадже на Ирука. Онзи откачалник с бяла коса, Какаши.

 

 

В началото, Наруто дори не разбра, че Ирука се среща с някой. Връщаше се точно в шест и не забравяше да му напълни купичката му с накълцано пилешко месо. Ленивите вечери, прекарани пред телевизора и забързани сутрини в които Ирука връхлиташе от стая в стая, в паника да не забрави нещо, докато Наруто си ближеше спокойно козината, разположил се на любимото си място на перваза на прозореца, което слънцето топлеше през целия ден.

Единствената индикация за промяна бе все по-честата усмивка на лицето на собственика му и зареяния поглед. Но Наруто не обичаше да се замисля особено (не защото беше глупав, както твърдеше Киба, черен лабрадор, който живееше в апартамента от лявата им страна, а защото го мързеше, разликата беше огромна) и просто преписа всичко на пролетното настроение.

-Утре ще те запозная с един много важен човек - каза му една вечер Ирука, клякайки до него до бегонията пред която бе заспало котето. - Искам от теб да се държиш прилично, става ли?

Наруто измяука лениво, протягайки лапички напред.

После осъзна какво му каза Ирука.

Изправи се рязко и побегна към мъжа, който бе влязъл в кухнята, за да приготви вечерята им. Спря се в краката му и измяука жално, опитвайки се да привлече вниманието му.

-Скоро ще е готово - усмихна му се Ирука, когато го забеляза.

‘Кой е този човек?’ бе попитал Наруто.

Оранжевото коте въздъхна.

Проблемите в комуникацията не бяха нещо ново.

След още няколко опита, Наруто реши просто да изчака до утре.

-Започва се...

-Какво имаш предвид?

-Стопанина ти сигурно си е намерил жена и това означава, че могат да оженят, а ако това стане ти си аут - обясни му Киба. Бе наказан на терасата защото бе напишкал килимчето в антрето. - Случи се на един приятел от парка, в който ме водят. Закараха го в някакво забутано място.

-Ирука не би ми го причинил! - възрази разпалено Наруто, козината на опашката му настръхвайки. - Той ме обича повече от всичко!

-Вече не - каза Киба и големия му червен език, висна извън устата му. - Жалко, готин си. За котка.

-Не знаеш какво говориш - изсъска Наруто и скочи от столчето, на което се бе настанил, прибирайки се вътре. - Ти си глупав и повече няма да слушам!

-Пак ще си говорим! - извика след него Киба и на Наруто му се прииска да го одраска по носа Този помияр, какво ли разбираше въобще?!

През целия ден корема му бе свит и дори не изяде храната си. Когато наближи шест, скочи от дивана и седна пред входната врата, края на дългата му опашка играейки надолу нагоре във въздуха.

 

 

Киба грешеше.

Защото не беше жена, а мъж.

Наруто откри, че имало и омраза от пръв поглед.

-Очарователен е - каза мъжа, Какаши, разположил се на мястото на  
Наруто  
на дивана. - Със Саске може и да си допаднат.

-Сигурен съм, Наруто е много дружелюбна котка - кимна Ирука и постави пред Какаши димяща чаша чай, след което седна до него. - Някой ден може и да ги срещнем.

-Със сигурност - усмихна се Какаши и се наведе леко надолу, целувайки нежно Ирука, преди Наруто да може да реагира.

Козината на оранжевото коте настръхна и то скочи напред, скачайки в скута на Ирука, съскайки ожесточено към Какаши, удряйки му една ноктеста лапа в гърдите.

-Наруто, спри! - извика стресна Ирука и го хвана през корема, дръпвайки го настрани. - Какво ти става?

-Спокойно, Руки. Всичко е наред - засмя се Какаши, търкайки удареното място. - Лека драскотина и няколко бримки. Просто не е свикнал с мен.

-Наистина не знам какво му става, Какаши - каза объркано Ирука и погледна надолу към Наруто, който го гледаше с възможно най-жалните очи - Досега никога не се е държал така. Обикновено си играе с гостите ми.

-Случват се и такива неща. Просто трябва да свикне с мен.

‘Да свикна с теб, друг път’, помисли си яростно Наруто и измърка щастливо, когато дългите пръсти на Ирука го погалиха под шията. ‘Ирука е мой, няма да ти позволя да ми го вземеш!’.

-Ще го затворя в спалнята - каза неочаквано Ирука и сърцето на Наруто се качи в гърлото му.

-Няма нужда - каза Какаши и Наруто се съгласи с него. Защо просто тоя не си тръгнеше?

-Не, без това се чувствам неловко да правим такива неща пред него - усмихна се Ирука и лицето му стана червено.

-Как е възможно мъж на твоята възраст да е толкова невинен? - засмя се Какаши.

И така, Наруто прекара два часа затворен в спалнята, въпреки че не спря да мяука да го пуснат.

 

 

Живота е гаден.

До това заключение стигна, Наруто, един месец по-късно, докато гледаше как Какаши гъделичка Ирука на дивана, двамата мъже заливайки се от смях. Затвори очи и се унесе, затоплян от слънчевите лъчи, подпрял глава на предните си лапички. Вече бе изгубил надеждата, че Ирука щеше да предпочете него пред Какаши. И тактика да се сърди, докато това не се случи не проработи.

Поне все още му даваха храна.

-Това е началото - предположи Киба и този път Наруто наистина му тупна една лапа.

 

 

Наруто и черната, непозната котка се гледаха вече от петнадесет минути и все още никой от двамата не беше мигнал.

-Казах ти, че ще се харесат - каза Какаши, смеейки се неловко.

-Не ми изглежда че се харесват особено - осъмни се Ирука, гледайки двете котета, които през последните минути сякаш се бяха превърнали в плюшени играчки.  
-Да ги оставим насаме и ще видиш, че когато се върнем ще гонят заедно играчките.

-Не съм много убеден - каза несигурно Ирука, но после въздъхна. Наистина искаше да гледа този този филм в кината. - Но предполагам не може да се случи нищо кой знае колко за три часа, нали?

-Точно така - кимна Какаши и го целуна по слепоочията, подавайки якето му. - А и трябва да свикват, скоро може и да живеят заедно.

Наруто трепна при тези думи, но не откъсна погледа си от черните очи от среща. Досега не беше виждал такива на котка.

-Прав си, предполагам - въздъхна Ирука и облече подаденото яке, навеждайки се да погали Наруто под гушката. - Бъди добър домакин, Наруто. Разчитам на теб, окей?

Наруто измяука.

-Виждаш ли, съгласи се - възкликна Какаши.

‘По скоро бих близал топките на Киба’, беше казал Наруто.

Външната врата се хлопна зад двамата човеци и напрежението във въздуха стана още по осезаемо.

Наруто не издържаше повече.

-Не знам какво ти е казал собственика ти - изсъска Наруто към другата котка - Но това е моята територия! Само аз имам правото да ям от купичката си! Само аз имам правото да спя на дивана! Само аз мога да късам листата от цветята! Само аз мога да-Какво си мислиш, че правиш?!

-Ти какво си мислиш? - попита Саске от позицията си на дивана, дигайки изящно десния си крак нагоре за да има по-лесен достъп до топките си. Мразеше да е мръсен. - Мия се.

-На моето място!?

-Не виждам табелка с името ти?

-Че от кога котките могат да пишат?!

-Това, че ти си идиот, не означава, че котките не могат да пишат.

Това беше. Наруто скочи на дивана, ноктите му показали се от възглавничките си.

-Повтори го пак, ако смееш страхливецо!

Саске го погледна за миг незаинтересовано, след което продължи да се ближе. Кръвта на Наруто кипна и той скочи напред в атака.

А как се озова под лапите на Саске си остана пълна мистерия.

-Чуй ме внимателно, тъпако - каза спокойно Саске над него, предните му лапи забивайки се болезнено в плешката на гърба му. - Мразя шумотевицата и още повече мразя котки, които правят шумотевица. Затова ако не искаш да изхабиш и деветте си живота, по-добре ме остави на мира.

-Само ме пусни и ще видиш ти шумотевица- закани се жално Наруто, опашката му мятайки се диво напред-назад.

Саске не отговори. Вместо това Наруто усети топъл, грапав език върху козината на врата си.

-Какво си мислиш, че правиш? - измяука той стреснат, опитвайки се да се измъкне, но теглото на Саске приковавайки го към дивана.  
-Тихо - проговори Саске между близането - Козината ти е мръсна. Не се ли ближеше?!

-Ти...! Как смееш?! - възмути се Наруто, но спря да се съпротивлява, вътрешния му инстинкт подсказвайки да се опълчва на по-силния. - Къпя се всяка сутрин.

-Някой места не можеш да достигнеш сам.

-А ти как ги достигаш?

-Какаши ме мие с кърпички всяка сутрин - обясни Саске, продължавайки работата си върху козината на Наруто.

-Добре, този път ще оставя нещата, но другия път няма да ти се размине - реши да защити малката си останал гордост Наруто, ужасено установявайки, че е започнал да мърка. Колко време беше минало от последния път, когато друга котка го бе близала?

Така и ги завариха няколко часа по-късно собствениците им, две котета сгушени едно в друго, малките им гърди повдигайки се равномерно.

-Колко са сладки! - не спираше да повторя Ирука, докато им правеше снимка след снимка с телефона си, внимавайки да не ги събуди, на всяка една обръщайки към него.

-Сладки, наистина - каза бавно Какаши.

Не знаеше с какво бе заслужил подобно щастие, но бе благодарен.

 

 

 

Една година по-късно...

 

-Наруто?

Наруто продължи да лежи на перваза, преструвайки се на заспал, макар че махащата му се опашка вероятно да го издаваше.

-Знам, че си буден. Отговори ми.

-Какво искаш?! - избухна Наруто и се изправи в седнало положение, сините му очи хвърляйки искри, когато ги насочи към Саске.

-Ще ми кажеш ли защо се цупиш вече цял ден? - попита черната котка и с един елегантен скок се озова до него на перваза. - Нелепо е.

-Знаеш ли кое е по-нелепо? - изсъска Наруто. - Флиртуването ти с Сакура, ето какво!

-Флиртуването ми със Сакура? - повтори объркано Саске след него. - За какво говориш?

-О, страхотно сега се правиш и на глупав! - възкликна Наруто, скачайки долу. - Киба ви е видял как си говорите тази сутрин.

-Сега разбирам - измяука Саске и ако котка можеше да изглежда самодоволен, то той изглеждаше точно така. -Ревнуваш ли?

-Аз?! Да ревнувам!? Ха! -извика Наруто. - По скоро бих близал топките на Киба.

-Повтаряш това толкова често, че вече започнах да се съмнявам, че наистина го искаш - промърмори Саске, който бе скочил след него, следвайки го плътно, когато скочи на дивана. - Със Сакура просто си говорихме - обясни той и седна до Наруто, близвайки дясното му ухо, карайки оранжевия котарак да се отдръпне с ръмжене. - Така е!

-Тя си пада по теб! Как искаш от мен да повярвам. Че-Мрррр...! Спри с това!

Саске се направи, че не го е чул и продължи да го ближе под гушата, знаейки че това е слабата му точка.

-Не е честно. Наистина съм ти ядосан!

-Харесва ми, когато ревнуваш. Сладък си. А и Сакура вече е си има партньор. - надигна муцуна черната котка и докосна розовия си нос с този на оранжевата. - Хайде, да подремнем. Ирука и Какаши скоро ще се приберат.

-Добре, но следващия път няма да ти се размине толкова лесно - каза Наруто, чувствайки се сънливо. Прозина се и се сниши надолу, сгушвайки се в Саске. - Не знам защо въобще те харесвам.

-Защото съм неустоим.

-И скромен. Забрави да добавиш скромен.

-Мхм. - съгласи се Саске и положи муцуната си върху главата на Наруто. - Но не повече от теб.


End file.
